Sonic The Hedgehog:The Emerald Destruction Saga - 1 Dark Descension
by SynisterShadows
Summary: Four decades have passed peacefully where the only adventures Sonic and Tails faced were raising kids and now keeping up with grandchildren. This is all about to change as an unimaginable chain of events begin to take place. Sonic's granddaughter finds herself in the epicenter of the unthinkable and questions whether she can carry on the legacy of her grandfather's heroism...
1. Prologue

**Sonic The Hedgehog: The Emerald Destruction Saga****  
**Book 1 of 3: Dark Descension

**Prologue**

Professor Miles "Tails" Prower had been hard at work in his lab for weeks. Nobody had seen or heard from him since he had discovered a very old stone tablet covered in strange glyphs. "Finally the translation is complete..." he thought to himself as he read it in full for the first time:

_**~Controls Of The One Light~  
~Hollowed Stones Black Become~  
~With Celerity Rise Tonight~  
~The Final Form Will Overcome~**_

Miles found his translation puzzling. His curiosity was peaked, but he was exhausted. He decided to go home for some much needed rest and time with his family. Miles looked out the window as lightning flashed, lighting up the night and revealing the intensity of the storm. He sighed and wished he had finished sooner as he opened the door to exit the lab. The wind was blowing hard, causing the rain to sting as it hit the professor's face. It was cold. It was still Summer when he began his project and he had not noticed how much time had passed, only that the season had clearly transitioned to a very crisp and, specifically this night, harsh Autumn. It wasn't long before he saw his house in the distance, porch light shining dull against the fog that had rolled in with the storm. He smiled a little as he mentally thanked his wife Mina and allowed his mind to gently wander as he got closer to home and his bed. His last thought that he can recall before the patter of the rain on the roof lulled him away was about how comfortable and how much he had missed his bed.

Sonic watched the rain and lightning through the window. Each time the sky lit up, he could barely see the trees in the distance for all the fog that had rolled in. "This is going to be a long night," he thought silently. Another flash of lightning illuminated the small room and found the blue blur sitting in an arm chair. Being patient was not usually his style, but he found himself changing over the years. His mind began to wander. Sonic recalled many of his adventures. His best friend Tails. He heard a scream in pain from the other room, snapping him back to the present, almost shocking him that those memories were from almost twenty-four years ago. Sonic allowed his gaze to rest on the view outside the window. Without the lightning, the area was almost completely dark except for a very faint glow which he realized wasn't there anymore. He knew the source of the glow was Tails' lab that was on the edge of town. He caught himself whispering "He must finally be finished and heading home." Sonic sighed at the thought of Tails spending the last several months in that lab without hardly ever going home. Another scream of pain filled the home. Then crying. Sonic turned his head towards the door to the somewhat familiar, but new sound. As he stood up and approached the door, it opened and he was met by his wife, Sally, holding the source of the crying...a small, pink hedgehog. She immediately reminded him of the baby's father and his son, Manic, when he was born. Sonic reached for her for the first time as Manic appeared in the doorway and Sonic asked, "So what are you and Aurora naming her?" As Manic began to speak, an ominous rumble of thunder shook the house.

"That's not fair!" yelled the young hedgehog as she ran out the back door.

Aurora couldn't help but chuckle as she thought of how much her daughter reminded her of Sonic. She turned to her husband, Manic, and said "She's impatient just like your father, and just as fast."

Manic replied with a smile on his face. "Just imagine how bad it would be if she didn't have that speed. And be thankful she's not nearly as stubborn as Dad. She'll calm down soon so we should probably get started with the decorating."

"Yeah, you're right. We won't have long so why don't you go round everyone up and I'll get started here?" Aurora suggested.

"Sounds good. I'll be back soon," Manic said as he stepped outside. He looked up and saw bright blue sky as far as the horizon, without a single cloud to hide the sun, making it a warm, perfect Autumn day on Mobius. He decided his first stop would be the Prowers' and started that way.

"It's been about an hour...I guess I should go back home now," thought the frustrated pink hedgehog. Her mind continued as she started to walk back home, "I just don't understand why they still treat me like a child. I can take care of myself. After all, I _am_ a Hedgehog. Yeah! I'm a Hedgehog, and Hedgehogs don't walk!" With a sonic-boom, she took off at nearly full speed. Much like her grandfather, all that could be seen as she raced through the town was a blur, pink instead of blue.

When she arrived at her home, she found the back door that she had stormed out of was locked. She went to the front door, and as she reached out to open it, she heard whispers inside. Not sure of who or what might be inside, she caught herself hesitating and recalling stories her grandfather had told her about Eggman and other evil forces he had faced. She reminded herself that Mobius has been a peaceful planet since before she was born, closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She pushed the door open quickly, opened her eyes and her heart felt like it stopped completely when she saw what was inside!

"HAPPY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY CELERITY!" shouted everyone in the house.

**End Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Celerity was so frightened by all of the shouting that she realized she was holding her breath. As she relaxed and her breathing returned to normal, she panned the room to see all of her family and friends. Then her eyes gazed upon the cake.

"Is…is this all for me? Is that my cake?" she asked curiously, still examining the cake from afar. She thought it was beautiful, but odd at the same time. She had never seen anything like that before. And something was shimmering on top. She knew it wasn't a candle but she couldn't quite tell what it might be.

"Of course sweetie. We have been planning this party for days now," answered her mother, "and Julie-Su made the cake for you. Doesn't it look amazing?"

"Yes ma'am it does. Thank you Ms. Julie-Su," said Celerity as she admired the cake. It was very interesting. It was almost the shape of a triangle, but it was standing erect on its point with the flat part facing the ceiling. How was it standing like that? She was also impressed with the completely smooth frosting. It even looked like it was shining it the light. Celerity decided to try and put the thoughts of the cake in the back of her mind and enjoy the rest of her party. She was sure everything would be explained when it came time to cut the cake.

As all of the greetings, congratulations and other party banter went on throughout the rest of the afternoon, Celerity kept catching herself getting distracted by the item atop the cake. It looked familiar even though she knew she had never seen anything like it before. She brushed it off once again and went back to having fun.

Aurora turned everyone's attention to her when she began tapping her glass with a spoon. "Okay everyone it's finally time to cut the cake. Sonic, will you do the honors?"

"Certainly," Sonic said without hesitation and took his place beside the cake. "Before I go any further, I have to say Julie-Su really outdid herself with this cake. It really brings back memories and it's a way past cool way to present Celerity's gift. It looks just like a real Chaos Emerald…"

_Chaos Emerald!_ Celerity immediately remembered that from the stories Sonic would tell her. Then she thought if that's what she kept seeing on top of the cake.

"…Let's get started!" Sonic said and reached for the item on top of the cake. As he removed it, the bright red Emerald lit up in the light. Sonic motioned for Celerity to come beside him, calling her by her nickname, "Cella, this Chaos Emerald is for you. As you might recall, it is powerful by itself, but when combined with the other 6, they unleash unimaginable power."

"That's how you would transform into your super forms, right?" she asked.

"Yup," Sonic chuckled, "but that was a long time ago. Mobius is peaceful now. When me and Tails, Knuckles and everyone else that helped to defeat Eggman in the final fight, we decided to keep the Emeralds separate and keep guard over them just in case another force threatened Mobius. Your grandmother and I have one. Knuckles and Julie-Su keep one and their daughter, Lara-Su, had one. Lara-Su is also the Guardian of the Master Emerald, so we all talked about it and decided that you could have her Emerald so that she can focus on her duties as Guardian."

Cella was in awe as Sonic placed the Emerald in her hands. "Are you sure it's okay Grandpa?"

"It's fine Cella. We all agreed that if anyone could take care of it then it would be you," her mother answered.

"But what if something bad happens? What if I lose it? What if…" Celerity questioned, but was interrupted.

"What could happen? We haven't had any trouble in decades. It's no big deal," Manic said. "Now, let's have some of the delicious looking cake!"

Sonic began cutting a slice of the emerald-shaped cake for everyone. Celerity was still amazed by the red Chaos Emerald in her hands, and how she could feel its power resonating through her body. She couldn't stop staring at it and wondering if she really deserved the responsibility? Could she handle it all? She was only sixteen after all, and surely they didn't really expect her to be able to keep it safe. She had been lost in thoughts over this Emerald for a couple of hours. By the time she remembered it was her birthday, the party guests were already leaving. Now it was time to wash up and get ready for bed.

"Mom?" she asked as she placed the Emerald on her dresser.

"Yes Cella?" Aurora replied.

"How important is taking care of this thing? Like, is it something I really have to devote myself to or is it just kind of a joke since nobody is trying to take over the world anymore?" Cella questioned.

"Oh honey," her mother paused briefly, "don't worry so much about it. It is important, but it's mainly a way of showing we trust you and you are grown up now. If there's ever another evil being that appears on Mobius, your father grandfather and the others know where all the Emeralds are and can easily gather them all and use their power to keep you and everyone else safe."

Celerity, still uncertain about being in charge of the Emerald, gave her mother a hug and got in bed. "Goodnight Mom, and thanks for the party and trusting me with the Emerald. I'll try not to let you down." She fell asleep not long after her mother exited the room, unaware that the glow of the red Chaos Emerald was attracting the attention of a shadowy figure outside the house.

**End Chapter 1**


End file.
